


"Positive"

by awildlibby



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge 2015 [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day nine of the Christmas OTP Challenge created by ambiguouslygayhusbands on tumblr.</p><p>Day 9 - Wearing christmas jumpers.</p><p>Regina won't wear a christmas jumper, and Emma get's annoyed - and persuasive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Positive"

"Ms. Swan, no!"

"Don't 'Ms. Swan' me. Look, it's cute Regina."

"It's a monstrosity!" Regina exclaimed. Emma was holding out a deep blue christmas jumper in which she wanted Regina to wear for their visit to thee charmings' loft. Snow had phoned the night before, demanding she saw the two that minute, but they were busy 'doing things' to go. Instead, they were going now. Emma had wanted to show up at their door in christmas jumpers, to show off how much of a family they were, but Regina was having none of it.

"It's supposed to be Regina just put the damned thing on!"

"No, it's hideous." Regina snarled.

"Do you want to irritate my mother or not? 'Cause this will definitely ruffle some feathers, I promise you." Emma smirked, thinking of her mothers face when they turned up at the door in matching outfits and presenting a casserole. 

Regina huffed and spun on her heel so she was facing the wall, only to spin back around seconds later. "You sure?" She asked, unsure of what to do.

"Positive Regina."

Regina snatched the jumper from Emma's hands and pulled it on begrudgingly, mumbling under her breath about how it had messed up her hair and how her dress was freshly pressed and would be ruined.

She flipped her hair out, pulled on her heels, grabbed her keys and strutted out, stopping in the doorway. "Right then, who's ready to annoy the charmings?" She asked, winking and grabbing the casserole from the side table in the foyer. She walked out into the snow, her determined footprints looking like mouse feet in the snow. Emma and Henry just raised their eyebrows at each other before quickly following along.


End file.
